


Submerged Hearts

by ElvisVF101, teamvanessacloud



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvisVF101/pseuds/ElvisVF101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/pseuds/teamvanessacloud
Summary: Written for the 2017 Senshi/Shitennou Reverse Mini Bang.The oceans have been rising for generations, consuming all lands. One scholar searches furiously for a way to save the world.





	Submerged Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mercury x Zoisite : The Little Merman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774649) by [teamvanessacloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/pseuds/teamvanessacloud). 



> Please visit Vanessacloud's artwork for background on how she came to be inspired to create the wonderful piece this work is based on.

“It must be here somewhere… must be…”

Ordinarily, such idle chatter was discouraged in the stacks of the Central Archives, but all other patrons had long since left for the day, leaving Scholar Zoran free to speak as loudly as he wished. Not that even during normal hours, anyone would have heard him. Few people came to this particular section, deep in the lower levels, away from the official histories which recorded civilizations long since lost to the rising waters.

“Aha! Found you!” Zoran located his quarry, a rather obscure collection of ancient maps from the world before the submergence, when there was still solid land. 

It was in these records that Scholar Zoran believed that he could find the secret to changing everything. Officially, Fleet Command did not recognize any particular cause to the submergence. There was only the search for habitable land, and the colonization of the shallows.

Unofficially though, many like Zoran had managed to piece together the picture that only a few of the Grand Commanders in the Fleet knew: there was no more livable land to be found. And the few colonies that had been established were no more than a few years from failing. People, it seemed, were not destined to live below the ocean.

The few Living Ships that hadn’t been lost in storms were all on the verge of being scuttled, with nowhere for their crews, civilian or not, to escape. Every few weeks, contact with another was lost, and the survivors were never found.

If Scholar Zoran had come to the Central Archives during his youth, there would have been no section dedicated to these arcane and unrecognized histories. But as time passed, and it became clear that the official record had no answers to the submergence, there was less resistance to these more extreme ideas. If nothing else, Fleet Command did not have the resources to block these records from being archived.

And in these dark days, more and more people were turning to the belief that there was some deep, secret meaning behind all of this. Obsession with secrets lurking in the depths grew. Many a doomed expedition had ventured out, seeking to find some lost paradise where perhaps life with a future might be possible, some salvation from the rising waters.

It had reached a point where even some in the Command thought it was worth exploring. And it was part of the reason Zoran was searching so frantically in what should otherwise be a quiet place of study.

Concerns about decorum and quiet places of study seemed trivial in the face of impending extinction. All that mattered was the work. If his research could show that there was a reason for the submergence, something that could bring the waters back down and let people live… it would all be worth it. He just had to show that there were verifiable records of a time where people lived, and could match it to something that could be found…

“Still hard at work I see.”

Zoran nearly fell off the ladder he was perched on searching for more maps.

“Really Captain, this is not a battle, stealth will do you no good.”

“Spoken like a true civilian.”

Captain Kalrash was seemingly always on duty, the consummate Seafarer, prepared for anything. In a way, Zoran knew it was good he would be in charge of the expedition, because he could ensure discipline and maintain a schedule. The fleet was already spread thin and what Zoran was asking for was hard sailing into dark, unexplored depths where dangers, known and unknown, lurked in the sunless fathoms.

“I’m hoping you’re not planning on bringing all of that. Quarters are going to be tight you know.”

Zoran held up his data interface. “It’s all going on here, not to fret… though I suppose asking you not to fret is like asking ice not to freeze.”

Kalrash merely arched a silvery eyebrow. “We cast off at sunrise tomorrow. I trust you will have made all your necessary preparations?”

“Yes yes, all is ready…” Zoran said dismissively.

“Good, how many days clothing have you packed?”

“Oh… well… a few… enough I’m sure…”

“More than one?”

“Well of course… I think…”

Kalrash shook his head. “There is a fully integrated archive on board the ship. You’ll have full access to anything that’s been published in the last hundred years.”

“That’s just the problem though, Captain! Most of what I’m researching  _ hasn’t _ been published! It only exists here! Command, in all its wisdom, never saw fit to do so! And even if they wanted to, I don’t think they have the people to spare to publish all this with the world coming to an end.”

Kalrash was clearly uncomfortable with Zoran’s assessment of the impending doom, but he really had no rebuttal.

“Well, either way, you need to be ready by dawn tomorrow. Any longer and our launch could be in jeopardy.”

Zoran stiffened at that. It was a subtle reminder that the waters were fickle, and it made the magnitude of his work only that much more obvious. Delay, and the ship and its crew could all be dead before they even had an opportunity to try and save the world. “I’ll be ready Captain.”

Kalrash nodded. “Godspeed Scholar.”

Zoran barely heard him. He was already nose deep in research again.

* * *

“Captain on deck!”

The Captain returned his First Officer’s salute with one of his own. “At 0600, I assume command of this vessel for the duration of our deployment.”

Commander Nevas smiled at the bedraggled figure following in Kalrash’s wake. “I see you’ve found our wayward wayfinder.”

The ever prescient Captain had a feeling that in the early hours before the dawn, Zoran would not be found ensuring he had all his necessities at home. Rather, he would still be in the archives.

Always prepared, Kalrash had taken the liberty of packing for Zoran, and dragging him amidst many protests to the transport that would take them to the secure dock from which their voyage would begin.

“Yes, perhaps we can make our launch window yet. And our other guest?”

Commander Nevas’ smile faltered. “Ah, yes, he is on board as well…”

“Before even you if I recall correctly commander,” a new voice called out. Nevas visibly cringed at the words.

“Yes, correct and well done to you Commander.” he said in a voice that clearly meant the opposite. “Captain, may I introduce our liaison from the Intelligence Directorate, Lieutenant Commander Jorash.”

Jorash provided a salute that was crisp, but his smirk belied the respect the gesture was meant to convey. Somehow, it said everything about the man delivering the salute.  

“Permission to Come Aboard Captain?”

Zoran had to laugh at the cheek of the man. What was the old saying? It was better to ask forgiveness than permission.

It was a moment before he realized the other three were staring at him. It became clear again just how much of an outsider he’d be on this voyage as the civilian.

“Ahem, yes, I’ll just get settled in. Excuse me.”

“Please do Scholar. Commander Nevas, prepare us for launch. Commander Jorash, do try to stay out of the way now that you have all your listening devices planted. Let’s convene in 30 minute for a briefing.”

Everyone followed orders, and Captain Kalrash hoped that was a harbinger for how this mission would go. With such hard sailing ahead, it would take every ounce of discipline this strange crew had to come out of it alive.

* * *

With the appropriate course plotted and the dive window met, it was time for the first mission briefing. Captain Kalrash sat at the head of the table, Commander Nevas to his right, Commander Jorash to his left, and Scholar Zoran at the other end.

“All right Zoran, please, proceed with your briefing.”

Zoran rose from his chair to the display screen, attempting to keep an armful of data modules and handwritten notes in order as he did.

“Right, yes. As I stated in my proposal to Fleet Command, I believe there is a central source from which the submergence occurs. My research indicates that there may have been some, precipitating event in the past – oh dear, could one of you help me here?”

It seems talking and juggling was not going to be Zoran’s specialty. In attempting to scroll through his prepared materials on the screen, several of the data modules had fallen, and if there had ever been an order to them, it was surely lost now.

“Well, no matter. As I was saying, my research indicates that there may have been some catalyst in the distant past that is now causing the waters to rise. If we can trace it to its source, perhaps we can even reverse the process and bring back habitable land, enough for cities, perhaps even some of the old, ah, how did they call them, nations to return.”

“An intriguing theory Scholar. What proof do you have for your claims?”

Zoran now sifted through some of his handwritten material, attempting to scan it into the display at the same time. Frustrated with the progress, he decided it would be best to simply go with an old fashioned approach.

“Yes, yes, so, as you can see, this is a map I have reconstructed from several sources. I believe that this map shows the world as it was before the submergence. Now, some of these landmarks, which I’ve marked here and here, can be traced to surveys that Fleet Command has done of various regions, as you can see here and here.” Zoran marked several locations on the map and then brought up a corresponding official map on the display. They did seem to match up.

“Now based on these locations, we can hypothesize the location of several other places on this map. And according to my research, we are looking for something, either a city or a fortification or, well, I’m not exactly sure what, but something important right here.” Zoran highlighted a spot on the map, a city that sat where the land met the water, and a smaller arm of it ran a serpentine course into the land. For men who had seen only rising waters their whole life, the idea that land and water could exist in harmony seemed anathema. What a strange world the past must have been.

“What is so special about this location?” Nevas pushed.

“Ah, well, this particular city seems to be at the center of many narratives, stories from different sources. We see it described in may texts of different languages. I surmise, based on my research, that this was a hub of sorts. A port where many different peoples from different cities could have come together and exchanged culture and commerce.”

Nevas grew impatient. “An important location to be sure, but how could it be the source of the submergence?”

Zoran started and stopped his speech a few times, as though carefully considering how next to proceed. “Well, you see, ah, there… that is to say… or rather…”

“Scholar, enough. Offer your proof,” ordered the Captain.

Zoran sighed. “Right, well, according to my search of the writings of the Fervent, there are stories that this place was imbued with, what they consider  _ mystical _ properties.”

Nevas openly scoffed now. “I see, so we are proceeding into deepest, darkest, dangerous waters in search of magic, is that it?”

“Well now, see here – what do you mean ‘deepest, darkest, dangerous waters.’”

Nevas huffed and proceeded to the display. “When we were given this mission, I did my homework. I have read your research doctor.” Nevas pushed some buttons and over-layed an official fleet map with the hand drawn map Zoran had provided.

“The course you’ve had us plot takes us straight into the acid currents.”

Zoran gaped for a moment. “A… acid currents? As in…”

“Yes. Fleet Command has been studying this phenomenon for the better part of 3 years now. We had always wondered what caused the rising waters to become so hostile to life so quickly. It turns out, the water itself is eating away at things. Literally. This is not the acidification of water that happens when airborne gases become trapped. Fleet Command’s best scientists indicate this acid is more like what would be found in the stomach of living organisms. The water is literally eating us. And the course you’ve plotted for us, takes us straight into the highest measured concentrations know.”

“Well that’s brilliant!” Zoran exclaimed.

Nevas’s unamused look showed he did not share the Scholar’s assessment.

“Well, no, rather, us being eaten by the waters is not brilliant, but don’t you see? If the concentration of the currents is stronger along our course, then it means I’m right! The source of the submergence must be along our course! All the old tales of the curse, they must be true!”

“Curse?” Captain Kalrash asked with his trademark arched silvery eyebrow.

“Ah, y… yes, curse. Again… the… the old stories suggest that the submergence is due to a curse placed on the world.”

Kalrash sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Commander Jorash, you’ve been rather quiet through all this.

“The one saving grace of this whole mess,” Nevas muttered under his breath.

Kalrash eyed his first officer before turning back to Jorash. “Do you have anything to add?”

Jorash only smiled broadly. “Oh no, I do find this all rather exciting! Curses, acid currents, lost cities. It’s all quite an adventure isn’t it?”

Zoran wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. “Do… do you believe me? I rather thought that Fleet Command was unconvinced of my theory.”

Jorash smiled again, but it made Zoran feel uncomfortable. “Oh my dear friend, no. Fleet Command is not convinced in the slightest!”

Nevas really didn’t care for the Intelligence Officer’s attitude. “And what about you? Do you believe this nonsense? Is that why you’re here?”

“I am here to ensure the interests of Fleet Command are served by the fine officers of this ship.”

“Bloody spies…”

“Enough.” Kalrash’s tone was firm and his intentions made clear to his first officer.

“Commander, you know the capabilities of the ship better than anyone. What is your assessment?”

Nevas returned to attention. “Fleet Command designed the ship to be able to tolerate acid currents. However, our course takes us deeper into them than any ship has been that has survived. Factoring in what we know and using that as an estimate for the corrosion levels en route to our approximate destination, I estimate the ship can withstand two days maximum in the destination zone before we must return to dock for repairs.”

“Very well Commander. Scholar, we can give you two days. Ensure you are prepared for when we arrive. You are all dismissed.”

Two days to save the world. Zoran decided he would have to make the best of it.

* * *

The cramped quarters of the ship did make working together and maintaining one’s sanity a challenge. The ship was meant for a skeleton crew as life support for any larger numbers would have made the ship unsuitable for the harsh conditions of deep diving. But with two unexpected guests on board, it meant everyone, trained or not, would have to pull their weight.

Zoran now understood why the Captain wanted him to minimize how many volumes he brought on board. More than once, he found himself tripping over them. 

Jorash had training of course, but it had been some time since he had served in an official capacity. For a Captain such as Kalrash who was used to the precision of trained officers, it made not flogging him for living up to his high standards a constant challenge. 

Of course if he was going to flog Jorash, he would have to do the same to Nevas, who was much more vocal with his displeasure. Nevas was also a consummate officer and had no patience for the intrigues of the Intelligence Directorate. His mission was to hold his course and keep his ship safe. Anyone who wasn’t helping him was in his way. And on more occasions than not, he found Jorash and Zoran to be in the way. 

As the water turned darker the deeper they went, so too did everyone’s mood. It wasn’t natural to be without the sun for so long. Zoran in particular, not being used to life aboard a deep sea vessel in cramped quarters, suffered with the noises of the ship, and the eerie silence of the abyss all around them. 

He did his best to focus on the work. He wished he had the time to take more detailed readings. Every hour they held course, the more new knowledge they could accumulate, things no one had seen possibly in hundreds, if not thousands of years. Currently, they were following the lines of what according to the maps was an ancient land mass where many cities would have been found within a reasonable distance of each other. Enough that Zoran’s research showed they exchanged commerce and wrote accounts of the others. How he would have loved to have spent more time seeing if he could trace the old maps to what he saw, but closer examination showed it would have been a fruitless search. There was little left to ever indicate people lived here. 

Days passed, and the routine of scans turning up negative had been so repetitive that when the ships’ sensors finally made a discovery, the beep nearly made Zoran leap from his seat.

“Report.”

Kalrash’s clear and concise command grounded Zoran, and he quickly read the findings. 

“Sensors have located a cavern where the concentrations of corrosive water are non-existent. And there is some sort of structure there that is not naturally occurring. Whatever it is, it may be preserved enough that we could take closer readings. 

“Can the ship go closer?”

Nevas checked his readings. “It does appear to be large enough for us to take the ship in. We could use the high definition sensors to take detailed scans.”

“Our first chance at real discovery. Let’s take it. Commander, bring us in.”

The ship moved down into the cavern, and as they entered, it became clear the magnitude of what they were seeing. This was no mere cave. Blue waters, almost clear enough to see through appeared in front of them, quite unlike the murky depths they had come from. 

“Why is the water here clear?” Jorash asked.

Nevas checked his readings. “I… I wish I knew. When we entered the mouth of that cavern there, the water composition just… changed. I have no explanation for what we are seeing.”

“I’d settle for knowing what we are seeing,” Zoran mused. 

“That, at least, I think I can help you with Scholar.” Nevas punched a few buttons on his display to bring up Zoran’s map. “If our sensor readings are correct, this cavern matches a few key formations on your map… right… here…”

The map on the screen lit up as Nevas cross referenced the ship’s readings with the map. It seemed to indicate that the ship had just crossed a border of some sort according to the map. 

“Well that would put us into the realm of the kingdom! We should be able to find the city!”

“Sensors… confirm.” Nevas could hardly believe it himself. “Initiating high resolution scans. Adjusting course and speed for scan velocity. Let’s see what’s out there.”

For the next few hours, the ship’s computer began assembling rendered models of what was once a city. Streets, buildings, homes… as the scans proceeded, even minute details began to filter in. Street signs, inscriptions on monuments. A clearer picture of the city and the people who perhaps would have lived there. 

It was the most wondrous thing Zoran could ever have imagined. 

“Status report Commander.”

“The water here is still clear. Structural integrity stable. We have… all the time in the world it would seem.”

Those words hit Zoran hard. He refocused himself to taking a more objective look at the data coming in. He had to find something that would let him know where the source of the submergence was, and more importantly, how to stop it. A few keystrokes let him initiate some search protocols on the data to see if he could find anything matching what he had already uploaded to the archive. Perhaps if something matched, they could-

His thoughts were interrupted by a horrific sound. 

“Report Commander. What the hell was that?”

Jorash was the first to answer. “I’m picking up new contacts, one astern… two port… two more straight ahead. They’re awfully fast. Captain, they’re moving to surround us!”

Nevas adjusted his readout and pulled a new image onto the main viewer. “Magnifying.” 

The display zoomed in on rippling water in the distance, and it showed several snake like creatures swimming towards the ship. One of them opened a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and the horrific sound echoed again. 

“Evasive maneuvers, get us out of here!”

Nevas didn’t need telling twice. The ship lurched as it changed course to move away from the incoming beasts. 

“Captain, they’re a lot faster than we are! We’re not going to be able to outrun them!” Jorash called out.

“Countermeasures!”

Nevas punched up new controls. “Deploying sonar scramblers.”

“Will that work?” Zoran asked. 

“Let’s hope it disorients them enough to let us get away!”

An alarm indicated the deployment of the scramblers. Everyone held their breath as they waited to see if they would escape.

Another screech indicated that the beasts were unaffected. But that wasn’t foremost on Zoran’s mind. Something about them seemed… familiar. He pulled up the last image from the viewer on his station. “Eels!” And with that, he dashed off.

The crew barely had a moment to see the scholar flee the bridge before another screech rocked the ship. “Anyone have any ideas?”

“Screeching eels! They’re screeching eels!” Zoran shouted as he came back to the bridge with a book. “They’re real, I can’t believe it! We’ll need to-”

“We have to punch them in the nose!” Nevas shouted. “Adjusting course and redirecting power to structural integrity field! Everyone brace!”

The ship swerved sharply and everyone was thrown from their seats as the ship made square contact with the snout of the nearest beast. It let out a startled cry before swimming off.

“It worked! They’re moving away!”

“You did it!” Zoran cried as he rushed to embrace Nevas. His joy lasted for only a brief moment as he realized the other man was not inclined to reciprocate. “Ahem, well done commander. How did you know how to defeat Screeching Eels?”

“Yes Commander, do tell,” Jorash added, leaning in with an odd glint in his eye. 

“Oh, well… I remember an old story my grandfather used to tell me. He told me his grandfather used to tell it to him. And his grandfather before him. It… was from a time before the waters.”

Zoran handed the book to Nevas. “This story?”

Nevas took the book with a look of wonder in his eyes. “I… I thought he made it up. I can’t believe it.” Nevas leafed through the pages. It seemed as though he were becoming a different man as he went through them. Or perhaps, just a younger one. “He was always telling me old stories, full of magic. I used to believe them.” He put the book down and pondered it for a moment. “He signed up for one of the expeditions to find land when I was just a boy. He said he knew the way from the old tales. I… I never saw him again. I didn’t really believe in anything much after that.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment. It was Jorash who spoke next. “My grandfather used to tell me the same story. Ever since I’ve been at Intelligence Directorate, I’ve seen that there’s no hope for us unless we find a way to turn back the waters. It’s when I started researching the old writings. And how I became aware of your work Scholar. It’s why I arranged for this mission to be authorized, even though Fleet Command didn’t want to waste the resources. I think this is our last hope.”

Kalrash looked hard at Joresh. “I suppose it’s fate that has brought us all here. I remember the story too, though it’s been a long time since I thought of it. Let’s return to our course. Commander, bring us about. Scholar, resume your scans.”

“Captain, if I may,” Jorash interjected. “I’d like to suggest a new course. There are some readings that merit further study.”

Kalrash looked at the Intelligence Officer with a mixture of frustration and curiosity. 

“Forgive me, I’m used to keeping secrets. Especially ones that could get you executed. As you might gather, I’ve used my position to learn things. There are some records that not even our dear Scholar has seen because Fleet Command considered them dangerous. I did not arrive early to this ship to place listening devices. I’ve uploaded the most secret archives into our computer. I’ve had algorithms running attempting to match anything from my files to what we are seeing. I believe I have found a match.”

Zoran rushed to Jorash. “Show me what you’ve found!”

Kalrash cleared his throat. Zoran looked back in confusion. “Perhaps we should let Jorash set our course before he begins his tutorial?”

“Oh, yes, of course. Set our course Commander. And show me what you have found!”

Kalrash cleared his throat again. Zoran looked back in annoyance. “What?”

“Commander Jorash. Lay in our new course. And by all means, share your findings with our guest the Scholar.”

Zoran rolled his eyes and delivered a mock salute. 

Nevas shook his head. “I suppose he salutes better than you Commander.”

Jorash merely smiled as he laid in the course. And with a push of a few buttons, he released his secret files to the main directory. Zoran took it all in eagerly. 

“I see, high definition scans have shown signs of inscriptions. Is that what you’d like us to investigate?”

“Yes, they match something I’ve not been able to identify. There’s not enough of a sample to run a proper translation matrix.”

Zoran studied what the sensors found. Something else about it seemed familiar…

“I wonder…”

Zoran wandered off again. Nevas shook his head. “I swear, if there weren’t airlocks on the ship, he might just drown…”

“I heard that!” Zoran called from down the hall. He returned a moment later with another book that looked similar to the one he had brought earlier that told the tale of the screeching eels. He thumbed through the pages. “Hmmm, hmm, yes… yes!”

“Care to share Scholar?”

Zoran raised both books above his head in triumph! “I believe I can provide you enough data here for your translation matrix!”

Jorash looked at both texts. “Are you telling me this is the same story, in both languages?”

“I’d always thought so. But of course, I’ve never had access to classified intelligence translation matrices to verify that. Will you do the honors?”

Jorash placed both books into the optical scanner and set the parameters to load the data into his translation matrix. “I’m diverting some computational power from non-critical systems. It will still take some time, but we should have a translation available soon.”

The computer did its work as the ship approached the source of Jorash’s readings. It was a rough hewn inscription on a rock. Looking at it through the viewer, Zoran was filled with a strange feeling. Something about it seemed… familiar. 

A beep from the computer alerted them that the translation was complete. 

“Here I gave my heart for its deepest desire. Beware.”

“Well, that sounds… ominous…” Nevas remarked. 

Zoran’s uneasy feelings only grew. He tried to push them back and focus on the work. He decided to see if Jorash’s secret archives contained any other references to this text.

“Oh my…”

Jorash punched a few buttons and pulled some files up on the main viewer. “Scholar, do any of your old tales tell of something called… merpeople?”

Zoran felt as though he had been punched in the stomach, and he had no idea why. “There are old tales of people who lived below the water, even before the submergence. Beings who would lure sailors to their death with beautiful songs, and who envied those who dwelt on land.”

Jorash began running several searches, trying to pull Zoran’s scattered notes into his own materials, hoping to piece something together. 

He had no idea, but he needn’t bother. Zoran felt as though he were falling into water, and images began flooding his mind.

* * *

 

_ He could see himself in the water, moving with the grace of the fish that surrounded him. _

* * *

He moved almost unconsciously through the ship.

* * *

_ He could see himself bowing to a man, was it a man? He had dark hair and eyes the color of the clear waters.  _

* * *

He had to go. He had to heed the call. 

* * *

_ He could see a strange fish coming down from the shallows. Was it a fish? Its scales were unlike anything he had known. Hard as a rock _

* * *

He pulled the lever to trigger the airlock. Alarms began sounding as the inner door sealed and the evacuation chamber filled with water. He was dimly aware of someone on the other side of the door pounding on the glass, screaming something about him needing a suit. 

* * *

_ He could see it was not a fish. But there was something inside it. Someone. A woman, though she looked different from him. Her legs… legs? What were legs? His people did not have them. The wouldn’t be able to swim with those. This woman was not from his kingdom. She must be from the surface! _

* * *

He moved through the water with the grace of a fish. It was the most natural thing in the world for him. He had no idea why he hadn’t done this sooner. He belonged here.

* * *

_ He had been meeting his strange visitor from the surface for many months now. He dared not bring her back to the palace. All the old stories told of danger from the surface dwellers. His people were responsible for keeping the oceans safe, and they had to keep the evil surface dwellers away, lest they destroy it.  _

_ They had learned to communicate. He told her of the wonders of his city. She told him of the wonders of hers. In his heart, he began to wonder about life in her city.  _

_ Or rather, life with her. She was quite unlike anyone he knew. She shared his love of learning, and cared little for the pomp and circumstance of court life. Some things it seemed, were the same in both worlds.  _

* * *

He approached the stone. It was just as he remembered it. Even though he doesn’t remember it at all. 

* * *

_ He knew it was a mistake. The old stories said the old wish granter was dangerous, and her wishes never worked the way anyone thought. But there was something about her red hair and green eyes that kept him from realizing it.  _

_ “I can give you what you desire. But there is a price. You must never regret your choice. Only true commitment to forsake your old life will let you live your new one.” _

_ He doesn’t see the problem. He loves her. He wants to be with her. He will be with her. His old duties, they don’t matter. The surface dwellers are not a danger, not if they are anything like her. His prince will be fine without him. But he needs her.  _

* * *

Something catches his attention, from the corner of his eye. Amidst the blues and blacks of the deep ocean, the glimmer of gold stands out, no matter how faint. He approaches and discovers a small golden ring. He places it in the palm of his hand, seeing the intricate patterns of waves and hearts etched along it. 

* * *

_ After spending some time learning the ways of the surface dwellers, he discovers how their world works. People work jobs to earn money, and they traded money for the things they needed, clothes, shelter, food. And young men in love purchase golden rings for their intended. He smiles when he finds one that looks as though it has waves on it, meeting from either side to form a heart. It is perfect for his new life.  _

* * *

Regret. He must never regret. Now he remembered.

* * *

_ She was betrothed. A childhood friend and a suitable match. One that would secure an alliance. Love was no consideration.  _

_ They could not be together. He had given up his old life for a lie. _

* * *

It was him. It was his fault. He was responsible. 

* * *

_ Heartbroken, he returned to the sea. In getting his heart’s desire, he had given up his heart. And it meant when he heard his Prince had also fallen in love with a girl from the surface and left, there was only one option.  _

_ War. War to take him back and to end the threat from the wicked surface dwellers once and for all.  _

_ New wishes were cast. The old wish granter happily heeded his call to have the surface be consumed by the sea. He never knew that was HER heart’s desire. It didn’t matter that he had been used. All that mattered now was that he take his revenge. If he could not have her, no one could. _

* * *

He held the ring so tightly it cut into his palm. The water would hide his tears.

“Take it back! Please!”

Something in him stirred. A warmth from within. 

“I don’t regret it. I don’t regret loving her. I only regret being blind to the truth.”

Something under the ocean floor rumbled. 

“I would do it again, just for one moment in the sunshine with her.”

Air bubbles began to rise from the floor below. And he had the sensation of rising. Before long, he could no longer deny that feeling. The ground WAS rising, and he rose with it. He looked up and he could see the surface approaching, faster and faster. 

Finally, he broke the surface, and he could see ground rising with him, cresting above the water. 

And he saw he was not alone. He didn’t know where she came from, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was he could look into her beautiful blue eyes again, and cherish the smile on her lips. 

“You came back. I always believed you’d find me, and together, we could change it all back.”

“How? The curse? If I falter, will we be doomed again?”

She smiled and touched his cheek. “There is a magic that can save us all. My princess, she has the power to make this all right, if we can just reach her. I think you can help me.”

“How?”

She beckoned to the water line where the ship was surfacing. “Let me come with you. We can make the world anew. And when we do, perhaps we can find our place in it. And finally, we can live without regret.”

She took his hand in hers, and it felt right. It was time for another journey. He intended to not regret a single moment of it.

_ FIN _

 

_ _


End file.
